The Apple iPhone™ popularized the multi-touch interface to the extent that it has become to be a must-have feature on smart phones. Multi-touch technology is also gaining prominence with computer systems and current operating systems are adapted to handle multi-touch interfaces. Multi-touch interfaces are employed in restaurant order systems, retail systems, handheld tablets, and on laptop computers, for example. This technology is also gaining popularity with video gaming and entertainment systems.
Traditional methods of revealing items on a multi-touch screen include using a finger to press and thereby actuate a virtual button, or to drag a finger along a screen to see a list of items, or to scroll lengthy text across the screen. It is possible, however, that others may see the items revealed while the user is scrolling or actuating a virtual button.
Secrecy is typically sought by those engaged in financial transactions. Card gaming, particularly where are financial rewards are sought, is another field where publicly revealing information can have adverse effects on game play and ultimately any financial rewards gained. Even where financial reward is not at stake, the prospect of winning a card game provides ample incentive for players to maintain secrecy.
There have been various attempts to effectively operate card games on an electronic gaming interface. Such attempts provide varying degrees of secrecy.
US Patent Publication Number US2006/0058091 A1 discloses card gaming machines having interfaces in a networked environment to facilitate tournament card-game play. The machines are particularly adapted for poker gaming, where some cards are revealed to all players, and other cards are not. Hole cards, which normally lie face down, are revealed to a player by touching a virtual button on the touch screen near the hole cards.
European Patent Number EP2218486 A1 Claims a two-handed method of operating a touch screen user interface for card gaming machines. A virtual card, or card stack, is shown on a touch screen. A user places the edge of one hand on the screen to activate the screen. The user slides a finger of the other hand to reveal playing cards. The position of the screen-activating hand promotes secrecy. One limitation of this method is that two hands are required.
A drawback of many interfaces is that card values or other information may be inadvertently revealed to others. What is desired is a method and system employing an interface that will assure that cards not intended to be revealed to others remain hidden from public view.